


Профилактика сердечных заболеваний

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтические иллюзии закончились с выстрелами, срикошетившими от щита. Лечение началось с них же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профилактика сердечных заболеваний

**Author's Note:**

> Я внезапно написала гет. Рейтинговый гет. По паре, которая мне ни разу не шип. И вообще никому не шип. Без понятия, что со мной. Наверное, давно хотелось посмотреть на Старбакс со стороны, а не изнутри. Таймлайн Второй Мировой войны. В тексте присутствует сюжетное допущение, лишившее прекрасную Дормер пятнадцати секунд славы.
> 
>  **О пейрингах:** Говард Старк / Пегги Картер - вкадровый, Стив Роджерс / Баки Барнс - фоновый, Пегги Картер / Стив Роджерс - односторонний.

– Привет, Пеггс.

Пегги удивленно оглянулась вокруг, только сейчас понимая, что бесцельно, бессонно бродя по базе, спустилась в подвал, в мастерскую Говарда Старка, и теперь, несмотря на поздний час, имела несчастье столкнуться с хозяином лично. 

Казалось, он нарочно глумился над ней, обращался фамильярно, будто они на брудершафт пили или в постели кувыркались. Не пили, не кувыркались.

– Не можешь починить обогреватель?

Вотчина Говарда была на редкость неуютной территорией – сырой, холодной, враждебно настроенной и к чужакам, и к своим. Просторное помещение скрадывалось, уродовалось бесчисленными деталями родившегося и рождаемого оружия, расставленного по трудно просчитываемой системе, по симфонии смерти, оглушающей, дезориентирующей, сбивающей с толку.

Казалось бы, это место совершенно не соответствовало, не подходило Говарду Старку.

На первое знакомство он выглядел представителем породы избалованных судьбой людей, что меняли женщин как перчатки и машины – как женщин, имели костюмы, туфли и особняки на все случаи жизни, а ризотто заедали трюфелями. Впечатление было верным, но неполным. Говард Старк привык к роскоши и комфорту, но его пристрастия ими не ограничивались.

– Плохое настроение, Пеггс?

– Все замечательно.

Пегги по привычке высматривала, куда можно сесть, и не находила ни единого стула. Говард предпочитал работать стоя. Словно умело заведенный механизм, он перемещался от стола к столу ровно до тех пор, пока не завершал задуманный проект. Только после этого поднимался наверх, за подзарядкой, за вдохновением, растекаясь в удобном кресле с сигаретой в зубах и бокалом виски в руке.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался Говард, кивая себе за спину.

Пегги подошла ближе, заглядывая через плечо, чтобы увидеть, чем ученый коротал ночь.

Щит. На металл нанесен узор с эскиза Стива. Красный, белый, синий. Знамя, усыпанное звездами.

Пегги было невыносимо стыдно за свою сегодняшнюю выходку – ребяческую, вздорную, истерическую, импульсивную. Не стоило стрелять. Говард – гений, поручившийся за сверхпрочность материала. Стив – сверхчеловек, приравнивающийся к небольшой армии. Пегги не верила ни одному из них, но верила в обоих. И все же – не лучший способ отыграться. Стив мог и не увернуться. Кто знал, нес ли он круглосуточную вахту, был ли настороже. Даже суперсолдат склонен обозначить свою зону спокойствия под табличкой «Безопасность. Свои», неблагоразумно внести в нее ревнующую девчонку, способную выкинуть, что угодно. 

Возможно, поэтому она здесь. Убедиться, что щит не изрешечен пулями. 

Какая глупость. Она видела Стива после, знала наверняка, что с ним все в порядке. Это с ней самой – нет.

– Не то слово.

Пегги рассматривала пеструю вещицу и с долей кровожадности думала о том, как славно было бы прихватить ее в тир, повесить вместо стандартной мишени, устроить тренировку часа на три, расходуя патроны на кипейно-белый центр. 

– Плохая идея, Пеггс. Это на вибраниуме даже царапины не осталось, краска такой стрессоустойчивостью похвастаться не может, – выступил вперед Говард, заслоняя, защищая свое дитя, улыбаясь понимающе, почти сочувственно. Понимание – последнее, в чем нуждалась Пегги.

– Очень смешно, – холодно отозвалась она.

Упустила момент, когда Говард сделал шаг и еще шаг к ней, заметила, что инстинктивно отступала, оберегая дистанцию, только натолкнувшись на край столешницы. Говард вторгся в зону комфорта, оккупировал, наклонился возмутительно близко, завел руку ей за спину, едва не задев бедро, шаря позади, подцепляя громоздкий прибор. Пегги вдохнула слишком глубоко, словно для отповеди, для гневного крика, но вместо них задержала дыхание, застигнутая врасплох. В ноздри ударил запах машинного масла, химии, электричества, денег и похоти. Так пахло на приемах в особняках Говарда, так пахло в его мастерской и в любом помещении, которое он почтил визитом, будто это был его персональный одеколон, непременный атрибут образа.

Имидж был почти всем для Говарда Старка. Сейчас на претензионный наряд накинут белый халат, руки затянуты в перчатки, а на переносице взгромоздились защитные очки – желтоватое стекло, хамелеоновый блеск, напоминающий о насекомых. Обычно аккуратно уложенные, лоснящиеся от бриолина волосы растрепались, а на щеке застыли капли красной краски, похожей на кровь. Безумный ученый, расчленяющий младенцев – Говард бы вписался в такое амплуа. И в тоже время, именно теперь он выглядел домашним, настоящим, а не тем франтом с Манхеттена, выкупившим весь ресторан для свидания тет-а-тет. Впрочем, истинной романтикой в его представлении были свечи зажигания и полумрак лабораторных ламп.

Прежде чем Пегги успела восстановить дыхание, взять себя в руки, отвлечься, отречься от деталей и высказаться по поводу вопиющего нарушения приличий, Говард воспользовался мгновением чужого промедления, отстранился, отошел, держась поблизости, в радиусе досягаемости и, как ни в чем ни бывало, аккуратно переставил свою игрушку в сторону, освободив пространство позади.

– Присаживайся, рассказывай, – предложил, махнув рукой в гостеприимном, приглашающем жесте. Рассчитывать на то, что он совершит святотатство и раздобудет стул, не приходилось.

Пегги фыркнула, выпрямилась, скрестила руки на груди, демонстрируя презрение к самой идее о том, чтобы рассесться на столе. Она не должна была здесь оказаться и уж точно не намерена задерживаться дольше необходимого.

– О чем? – проявила вежливое любопытство.

– Какой камешек разбил мечту с тобой, Стивом, двумя детьми и домиком у озера?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Да брось, Пеггс, – сказал Говард, снимая очки, разглядывая ее без помех и искажений, сквозь наносное бесстрастие, добираясь до сути. – Ты предпочитала игнорировать происходящее между Капитаном и его бравым сержантом. А сегодня что-то произошло. Что-то, что уже не проигнорируешь.

– Ты лезешь не в свое дело.

Обсуждение и впрямь было необходимо, но уж точно не с Говардом. Со Стивом. Возможно, он первым подойдет объясниться, извиниться. Хотя по сути не должен ей ни объяснений, ни извинений. Сама виновата. Сама. Ей казалось, все шло своим чередом, медленно, вдумчиво. Оказалось: ничего и не начиналось, не сдвигалась с мертвой точки.

В глазах было сухо. Пегги чувствовала: слезы комом стояли в горле.

Их со Стивом отношения прошли свое зарождение, расцвет и падение. Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, что у них были отношения. И он прав. Не были. Лишь однобокое подобие с ее стороны. 

Романтические иллюзии закончились с выстрелами, срикошетившими от щита. Лечение началось с них же.

– Ты – мое дело, – возразил Говард, стянул резиновые перчатки, положил руки на плечи Пегги, едва сжимая, обозначая поддержку, делясь теплом и неравнодушием.

– Неужели?

– Ты напряжена, Пеггс. Разочарована, раздосадована. Такое не снимается массажем. Только сексом, – предложил просто, как очевидное и единственно верное лекарство от дурного настроения.

– Я здесь не за этим.

– А за чем?

– Уж точно не за этим, – с нажимом повторила Пегги.

– Уверена? – переспросил Говард тоном врача, которому нерадивый пациент пытался оспорить диагноз. – Скажи, а ты бы помогла нашему Капитану вытащить своего Баки, если бы он сразу сказал правду? Признался, что идет за любовником, а не другом? – добавил, выдержав одну театральную паузу перед подлым, метким ударом в болевую точку.

У Пегги не было никакого права отхлестать Стива по щекам, как ей хотелось, как ей было нужно.

До чего удачно, что Говард перенаправлял весь запал на себя.

Если бы они дрались всерьез, Пегги бы уложила его на обе лопатки. Он гений, не солдат. Она – да. И сейчас ей совсем не помешал бы хороший спарринг, но Говард – не тот партнер.

Раскрытая ладонь обожгла огнем его испачканную щеку, окончательно расцвечивая алым. 

– Это значит «нет»? – коротко засмеялся Говард, перехватил ее руку, развернул, поднес к губам, галантно целуя тыльную сторону кисти, играя в джентльмена, приветствующего желанную гостью на великосветском балу.

Отвлекающий маневр, чтобы приблизиться, дотянуться до ее лица, поцеловать в рассерженно поджатые губы.

Они дрогнули, приоткрылись, впустили, ответили. Несколько секунд, не более. Достаточно, чтобы все пошло наперекосяк, закоротило контроль ароматом масла и денег, живым теплом и щедрой отдачей. Пегги оттолкнула Говарда прочь от себя, наградила еще одной – самой сильной пощечиной, по другой щеке, для симметрии.

Поздно.

– Иди к черту, Старк, – процедила, поймала его взгляд, подалась вперед, влепила поцелуй – долгий, с оттяжкой, куда более хлесткий и злой, чем пощечина.

Жесткие волоски щегольских усов щекотали, царапали кожу над верхней губой. Со Стивом ощущалось бы по-другому – он всегда был гладко выбрит, настолько, что впору решить, будто вовсе не нуждался в этом ежедневном мужском ритуале.

А вот целовался Стив пылко, умело, не хуже, чем Говард. Пегги успела разглядеть там, в темном коридоре, прежде чем сбежала, не оглядываясь. Всегда ли Стив такой порывистый, нельзя было сказать, да и не хотела она об этом говорить, не хотела помнить, не хотела знать.

Говард верно угадал. До сегодняшнего дня режим отрицания работал без сбоев напряжения. Пегги узнала Баки Барнса значительно раньше, чем познакомилась с ним. Стив много рассказывал о нем, делился взахлеб, с тоской и нежностью. О лучшем друге, о самом близком человеке. Пегги понимала, что Стив готов отправиться за ним в пекло гораздо раньше, чем Стив действительно отправился за ним в пекло. Знала, что он любил Баки, просто не думала, не могла представить, что любил так, оправдывала их поведение давней, крепкой дружбой, граничащей с братством, закрывала глаза на все, что не вписывалось в концепцию, спотыкалась о свои наблюдения, как о некстати подвернувшиеся под ноги ветки, шагала дальше, по намеченной дороге, затаптывала любые ростки подозрения, считала, что ей только мерещились странности, не могло же быть, потому что невозможно. 

– Что, так сильно? – с сочувствием спросил Говард, когда она оборвала поцелуй, скомкано, поспешно, слишком отчетливо чувствуя ком в горле, отчаянно надеясь не всхлипнуть, не выказать слабость.

– Нет.

Стив действительно ей нравился. 

В кои-то веки на жизненном пути попался хороший, правильным мальчик, не избалованный, не испорченный вниманием. Его неумение обращаться с женщинами было очаровательно. Другие мужчины держали в голове идеальный образ, пытались сломать, перекроить Пегги по ее образу и подобию. Стив Роджерс же напротив казался тем, из кого можно лепить, что душа пожелает. 

Он встретил Пегги в непростое время, в период кризиса личности, когда его сильные и слабые стороны вдруг поменялись местами, перепутались, сплелись в неразборчивый клубок. Когда ему был нужен рядом равный союзник, идущий за ним, ведущий вперед. И он был. Вакансия занята – давно и прочно.

Вся неуклюжесть Стива Роджерса в ухаживаниях за девушками объяснялась просто – ему и не было нужно это умение.

К счастью, Пегги не успела влюбиться.

Жаль, это не спасало от боли.

– Я помогу, – пообещал Говард, если не забвение и исцеление, то хотя бы короткую передышку. Добрый доктор в белом халате, предлагающий профилактику сердца, экспериментальное лечение, народную медицину, грозящую обернуться множеством побочных эффектов, новых ран, новых болезней. Будто уловив ход ее мыслей, Говард ловко избавился от халата, протягивая его Пегги.

Говард не был Стивом. 

Он вообще не соответствовал внешнему типажу Пегги Картер. Непримечательное лицо, щуплая комплекция, рост, немногим превышающий Пегги, сведенный до равенства ее каблуками. Говард Старк был из тех людей, которым шла одежда, а не нагота, которых было сложно отнести к красавчикам, если, конечно, измерять привлекательность общепринятыми канонами, а не степенью уверенности в себе или цифрами на банковском счете.

Характер был и того хуже. Про особенности таких мужчин, как Говард Старк, Пегги знала немногое, но доподлинно усвоила главное – перед ними ни в коем случае, ни при каких условиях и оправданиях нельзя раздвигать ноги. У Говарда за месяц менялось больше любовниц, чем у Пегги будет любовников за всю жизнь. Не потому что он интересней. Потому что она серьезней и гораздо разборчивей. До близости отношения доходили после тщательной проверки временем. Пусть с Говардом они знакомы давно, это совсем не то же самое. Их попросту смешно назвать друзьями. У них не было ничего общего, даже стоящих воспоминаний.

Пегги надеялась, что в постели знаменитый дамский угодник покупал умелостью, а не своей неисчерпаемой чековой книжкой. Будет обидно, если ее сделка совестью не окупится.

Сегодня ночь – исключение, единичная слабость, заведомая ошибка.

Пегги положила халат на столешницу позади себя, механически взобралась, стараясь сохранить достоинство, не выдать нервозности. Было неудобно на твердом, холодном столе, напоминающем либо операционный, либо свежее надгробие – не скажешь даже, какая аналогия не нравилась сильнее. Никак не получалось отпустить себя, расслабиться. Давила обстановка и еще больше – собственные мысли – громкие, навязчивые, душащие, распирающие. Еще была возможность отступить, прервать, передумать. Стоило Говарду допустить малейшую ошибку – Пегги его оттолкнула бы, она хотела оттолкнуть, только повода не хватало, хотя бы формального.

Говард действовал осторожно, слишком осторожно, чтобы предоставить мотив к отступлению, не спешил переходить к чему-либо существенному, примерялся, знакомился по-новому.

Мозолистая рука погладила Пегги – щеку и за ухом, спустилась по шее к воротничку, расстегнула, перескочила на пуговицу ниже, вытянула из петли, легко касаясь открывшейся кожи и следуя дальше. Обычно Пегги предпочитала задавать правила игры, но в этот раз пустила на самотек, проявляя минимум инициативы, делая вид, будто заинтересована происходящим лишь отчасти. Ей стало любопытно, сколько усилий и насколько изощренных будет приложено, чтобы включить ее в процесс, зажечь, ублажить. Она не помогала Говарду раздеваться и раздевать себя – тоже, оставляя полную свободу выбора. Своего рода эксперимент, способ прощупать партнера, разузнать больше и о нем, и о его отношении к ней.

Говард занимался одеждой неторопливо, деликатно, почти отстраненно, источая спокойствие и профессионализм, обращаясь с Пегги, будто она и впрямь пациентка, будто это – лишь часть процедуры, обоюдоприятной – и все-таки процедуры. Китель и блуза оказались отложены в сторону, ладони накрыли пышную грудь, ощупывая форму, осматривая тактильно, замирая слева, чуть ниже ключиц, будто высчитывая удары сердца. 

– Думала, ты слишком меня уважаешь, чтобы затащить в кой… на стол.

– Глупые слова. Не мои. Может, Стива? Он и не такие отговорки сочинит. Никогда не питай надежд по отношению к мужчинам, которые смотрят тебе исключительно в глаза, Пеггс, – хохотнул Говард, меняя тактику поведения, сбрасывая личину лечащего врача, становясь знакомым, прежним, понятным.

– Не смешно.

Губы Говарда повторили путь руки, поцеловали щеку, мочку уха, шею, задержались на плечах и ключицах, спустились в ложбинку, надолго приникли к груди, лаская соски. В прикосновениях сквозила чуткость, нежность, почти трепет, совершенно не вязавшиеся с колкостью слов:

– Окажись на месте Стива кто угодно другой – полетели бы головы. А их… хоть бы и прямо в штабе застанут – разве только пальцем погрозят. И ведь знают. Пользуются.

– Все обстоит совсем не так.

Неуставные отношение капитана и сержанта опечатали, прилежно игнорировали, замалчивали, терпели, стиснув зубы. Извращенную связь замечали не сразу, не единовременно – каждый в меру своей наблюдательности и способности сопоставлять увиденное. Сейчас, когда к Пегги наконец вернулось критическое мышление, она чувствовала разницу между днем, когда завербованные их спасителем «Воющие Коммандос» гудели в баре, и черствыми, скрипучими сборами последних дней. Многие из «Коммандос», вероятно, жалели о решении, о принятом приглашении, сокрушались «знать бы раньше». Стив был плотно закрыт щитом символа Америки. На костяшках Баки можно было заметить свежие ссадины. То, что Стив и Баки вместе, можно было понять, наблюдая даже не за ними. За их окружением. Оно исчезало, истаивало, превращалось в вакуум, в зону незримого отчуждения, чью границу переступали только по рабочей необходимости. Они были героями своей страны. Они были ее изгоями. За них пили шампанское. От них переходили на другую сторону дороги.

Подобной паре стоило бы сохранять осмотрительность. Впрочем… Пегги уже пожелала Стиву быть осторожней, после того, как он чуть не погиб, провернув спасательную операцию в сердце ГИДРЫ. Стив тогда встретил совет словами: «Он мог умереть», будто бы это перекрывало любой риск, оправдывало, окупало. Наверняка, ответил бы так же и сейчас.

Пегги, последняя прозревшая из слепых, была бы на их стороне, если бы это не касалось ее лично.

– Я отдал ему твою фотографию.

– Зачем?

Мозолистые ладони накрыли колени Пегги, приласкали легко, почти невинно, застыли, не пытаясь раздвинуть плотно сведенные ноги, будто спрашивали позволения. Пегги приняла право следующего шага, подарила доступ, открылась, выгнулась приглашающе.

– В прессу не должна просочиться правда.

– Ты их защищаешь?

Говард нырнул руками под форменную юбку, потащил белье вниз, аккуратно снял вместе с обувью. Опустился на колени, на пол, гладя подушечками ледяные ступни, разгоняя кровь, согревая, целуя пальцы – каждый по очереди.

– Все защищают, – бросил взгляд снизу-вверх, вернул туфли на прежнее место, вернулся сам в прежнее положение.

– Но ты единственный, кого действительно не волнует, что они..?

Пегги сбилась, запнулась на полуслове, потеряла нить неуместной светской беседы, когда пальцы вновь пробрались под юбку, надавили, ныряя на пробу, примеряя ритм. От проникновения хлюпало громко, пошло. На губах Говарда замерла польщенная улыбка из тех, которые хочется стереть кулаком. 

– Лично мне только на руку, если Капитан Америка предпочитает Баки. Обделенная его вниманием девушка ищет утешения в моих объятиях, – отозвался Говард, не прерывая движений. Лаская Пегги, он беззаботно, обыденно сплетничал о чужих любовных делах. Неприлично, отвратительно.

– Прекрати говорить о них, – прошипела Пегги, не желая поощрять подобной откровенности, впилась ногтями в плечи Говарда, почти прорывая ткань, растолковывая, что держа в руках рассерженную кошку, не стоило гладить ее против шерсти – велика вероятность остаться с расцарапанным лицом. Пегги хотела забыться, забыть о неудачи в личной жизни, об уязвленной гордости. Ей это едва ли удавалось. Говард не силен в лечении беседой, напоминал беспрестанно о том, что следовало быстрее забыть, сжечь, похоронить, прохаживался по всем болевым участкам, щедро посыпал душевные раны солью и битым стеклом. 

– Почему?

Неужто никто не объяснял ему, что тащить в постель лишних людей – дурной тон? И если условное присутствие Стива – сладкая пытка, то пустить сюда Баки Пегги напрочь отказывалась, даже в виде бесплодного имени, которое и не имя – нелепая, похожая на собачью кличку, Пегги бы посмеялась над ней, но, увы, она знала все о глупых прозвищах, прирастающих к личности вместо имени.

Баки Барнс вызывал подспудную антипатию еще до того, как они познакомились. Позднее она сменилась на сильную, обоснованную.

Обвинить Баки в том, что и он при общении с Пегги не опускал взгляд ниже лица никак нельзя. Он исподтишка, сально облизывал ее тело, задерживаясь на бюсте, бедрах и ногах. Пегги терпеть не могла такого поведения. Этот Баки в начале до ужаса напоминал Говарда, соответствовал типажу наглых, самоуверенных бабников. Только потом она заметила, что на своего лучшего друга Баки смотрел совсем иначе. Как на божество. Смотрел и получал в ответ взаимность.

Пегги для Баки не была угрозой, даже соперницей – нет.

Для Пегги Картер отношения Стива с Баки были личной трагедией, Говарда же скандальный офицерский роман, казалось бы, забавлял и нисколько не смущал. Разговоры о содомитах по всем законам должны были идти во вред его возбуждению, но нет – Пегги имела возможность отчетливо это ощущать. Говард не выказывал отвращения к идее, надо же. Вероятно, не в том смысле, но Пегги не удержалась, ужалила растревоженной осой:

– Не можешь ни на минуту выкинуть Стива из головы? Может, сам не против оказаться на месте его Баки?

Это было не лучшей темой для шуток, даже для злых, особенно – для злых. Впрочем, Говард не осторожничал в подборе слов, не щадил Пегги, и она тоже не собиралась – ни чувства, ни тело.

Говард засмеялся, мотнул головой, наклонился, украшая шею россыпью поцелуев. Что-то изменилось, словно он переодел маску или перестал играть – не разберешь сходу. Пегги понадеялась, что у него не нашлись слова, закончились, сменились пустой пластинкой, долгожданным молчанием. В собственной голове тоже становилось тише, мысли теряли фокус, искажались ощущениями, нежным томлением, нарастающим жаром – от этих поцелуев сильнее, чем от прежней откровенной ласки, стирающей границы.

– Как по мне, Стив полный дурак с отсутствием вкуса, если предпочел столь шикарную девушку какому-то там Баки. Ты такая сильная и женственная, Пеггс, своевольная и отзывчивая, изумительное сочетание, я считал бы, что так не бывает, если бы не познакомился с тобой, – прошептал Говард ей на ухо, будто делился секретом, открывал сокровенную тайну. 

В тоне оказалось столько восхищения, что Пегги задрожала – от истомы, от настоящего, немеханического желания.

Внизу живота было жарко и приятно, а сейчас тепло наконец-то поднялось выше, разрослось в оттепель, в локальную весну. На языке стало сладко и липко, словно от дегустации меда. Жаль только, этот мед – обманчивый, горчащий. Самомнение Пегги изрядно потрепано Стивом, хотелось убедиться в собственной привлекательности, получить подтверждение словами и действиями. Нужно совсем немного, чтобы потерять уверенность в себе. И порой еще меньше, чтобы вновь ее обрести – хватило нескольких банальных комплиментов, которыми ловелас наверняка потчевал всех своих случайных любовниц.

Надо же, Пегги Картер согласна отдаться за пару приятных фраз. 

Дешево. Как же дешево.

И совсем не было желания торговаться, набивать себе цену. Пусть это засчитается за бескорыстие – с ее стороны и с его тоже.

– Хватит болтать, – потребовала Пегги продолжение.

Говард так и не разделся сам, ограничился тем, что спустил брюки. Не снял с Пегги юбку, лишь чуть задрал, толкаясь между призывно разведенных ног. Пегги шумно вдохнула и сжалась вокруг, чтобы полнее распробовать почти позабытое ощущение заполненности, скрестила ноги на пояснице Говарда, пришпорила каблуком, понукая, поторапливая – для спонтанного секса вступительная часть и так непозволительно затянулось. Проклятая ткань сковывала, едва оставляла пространство для маневра, трещала по шву от слишком сильного натяжения.

Юбка и туфли – все, что осталось на Пегги.

В этом было нечто извращенное, неправильное. Пегги привычен секс в кровати, полностью раздетыми. Она могла понять торопливую случку, когда одежда лишь слегка расстегнута. Но то, что делал Говард, не вписывалось в стандартную любовную игру, напоминало постановку, тщательно срежиссфированную и воплощенную в жизнь мокрую фантазию. Не исключено, что каждый его раз и был перенесенной в реальность грязной прихотью. 

Он не имел права записывать эту победу на свой счет, должен был знать, что на его месте хотелось бы видеть совсем другого человека, и раз уж с ним ничего не светило, подходил любой, кто угодно, даже Говард Старк.

Пегги мстила ему, крыла той же картой. Прикрыла глаза, откинула голову назад и тихо, выверено простонала:

– Стив…

Она не достигла того состояния, когда забывали собственное имя, но имя несложившейся партии вспоминалось с трудом. Она была здесь. С Говардом. И ей было хорошо. Здесь, с Говардом. 

Оставалось только молиться, чтобы он не распознал фальши, когда она звала другого. Возможно, Пегги поступала некрасиво, неоправданно безжалостно. С человеком, который не сделал ничего плохого, протянул руку помощи в трудную минуту, как понимал эту помощь, как умел. Или с человеком, который воспользовался ситуацией, добился того, чего добивался давно. Пегги не знала, с кем она разделяла близость, не была уверена в трактовке мотивов. Впрочем, статус отвергнутой женщины давал право на жестокие глупости.

Пегги хотелось вцепиться в спину Говарда, исцарапать в кровь, разукрасить полосами, но столь предусмотрительно неснятая рубашка не позволяла, как если бы ее владелец заранее предугадал намерение. Пегги скребла ногтями кожу на шее, под воротником, впиваясь, когда становилось особенно ярко. Говард игнорировал чужое имя так искусно, будто вправду не слышал, будто так и задумывалось, будто это было частью терапии, этапом на пути к выздоровлению. Он придерживал Пегги за талию, словно в танце, и сильно, жадно двигал бедрами, выбивая из головы любые внятные мысли, вытесняя сомнения, оставляя только примитивное удовольствие, множа его, возводя до пика. Похоть – простое, инстинктивное, а инстинкты всегда оказывались громче чувств, застилали их, затмевали. Тело переставало слушаться, выламывалось крупной дрожью. Пегги не сдержала вскрика, когда ее изнутри сжало долгим, мучительным наслаждением. В собственной голове наступило блаженное радиомолчание – бесценный подарок, безвременное мгновение покоя, гармонии с собой.

– Отпусти, – попросила Пегги, когда все закончилось.

– Тебе лучше? – разомкнул объятие Говард. 

Пегги отмолчалась, слезла со стола, разулась, принялась одеваться, приводя одежду в подобие порядка. В ногах поселилась слабость, легкость. Тело сыто и опустошено, обновлено и перезапущено, словно в лазарете сделали переливание крови, заменив заодно все чувства и переживания. Пегги босиком стояла на холодном полу, держа туфли в руках, и ей было совсем не холодно, даже тепло, даже там, где в клетке из ребер, трепыхалось сердце. Это – временный эффект, доза обезболивающего морфия, подслащенной пилюли. Притягательный морок, отодвигающий облик Стива на второй, третий, сотый план.

Спасибо тебе, Говард Старк. Будь ты проклят, Говард Старк. 

Может быть, Пегги обманывалась, воспринимала слишком остро после долгого перерыва. С другим мужчиной яркий, чувственный секс вызвал бы лишь удовлетворение, но… Сейчас она ощущала себя поверженной, проигравшей. 

Было бы проще, если бы было хоть чуточку хуже.

Говард Старк наверняка из тех, кто вел списки своим ночным приключениям. Или не вел. Так еще дряннее, ведь в таком случае он, вероятнее всего, даже имен не запоминал. Пегги не составляла никакие перечни, но если бы и да, единственный, куда бы она внесла Старка – те, с кем не стоит связываться. Она осознала это еще в их первую встречу, там, в Нью-Йорке, до войны, в дорогом ресторане, куда по необъясненной причине не пришел ее бывший кавалер, но за столик беспардонно подсел незнакомец в костюме, цена которого могла бы потягаться со стоимостью всего заведения. 

Пегги ответила на флирт, но вовремя поняла, с кем имела дело, оценила свое тело куда дороже ужина, выскользнула из расставленной ловушки.

Она рассчитывала больше никогда не встречаться. 

Пару лет спустя они оказались на одной работе под знаменем войны и надежды, косвенными участниками эксперимента доктора Эрскина, призванного подарить Америке легкую победу и светлое будущее.

Если бы Пегги осознанно решила выбрать партнера для секса на замену, это никогда не был бы Говард. Претендентов хватало. Период настойчивых ухаживаний со стороны офицерского состава давно пройден, солдаты тоже поставлены на место, но сократить дистанцию – дело одного шага, одного намека, одной улыбки. Иногда, редко, в минуты слабости, Пегги жалела, что родилась женщиной. Красота – эффективное оружие, жаль только, его не спрячешь в кобуру, извлекая лишь по необходимости. То, что мужчинам доставалось легко, бездумно, ей приходилось выгрызать, доказывать, что она достойна, продираться через дебри предрассудков.

Одна из причин симпатии к Стиву. Он тоже был жертвой предубеждений, обреченный отвоевывать то, чего хотел, чего заслуживал. Она думала, это касалось его внешности. Отнюдь. Это касалось его Баки.

Большую часть времени у Говарда Старка в голове ветер гулял между рядами физических формул. Привязанности к людям там было сложно отыскать. Говард часто называл Пегги своим другом. Это не так, это никогда не было так. Он не умел дружить с женщинами, видел в них лишь партнеров для секса. Говард часто приглашал Пегги на свидания. Он никогда не называл их так. Он говорил «деловая встреча», «дружеские посиделки» или «фондю». Фондю означало не только хлеб с сыром. Память о знакомстве, о самом первом вечере, проведенном вместе, о некогда нереализованном желании большего.

После сегодняшней ночи Пегги окончательно убедилась, что дружба между мужчиной и женщиной – понятие утопическое, неприменимое к реальности. 

– Заходи завтра… если соскучишься по небу в алмазах, – уверенно назначил новый визит Говард, прописал рецепты и процедуры, пожелал скорейшего выздоровления, подводя итог сегодняшнему сеансу.

– Иди к черту, Старк.

Говард невозмутимо повернулся к ней спиной, подошел к щиту, коснулся пальцем, проверяя, высохла ли краска:

– Передавай привет голубкам.

Пегги следила за его движениями, помимо воли прилипая взглядом к цветовому магниту, единственному красочному пятну среди свинцово-стальных оттенков металла, населяющих этот небольшой, закольцованный мирок. Щит был детищем Говарда. Капитан Америка – отчасти тоже. Пусть это произведение науки и создавалось в соавторстве, на вторых ролях, но Говард питал нежную привязанность к своей «Джоконде», неоспоримому шедевру, был готов самолично трудиться над деталями образа, подбирать стильные аксессуары, как если бы выбирал раму для картины.

Рядом со щитом Говард не походил на механизм, собирающий новые механизмы. Он становился творцом, художником. Как Стив. 

Хотелось отобрать этих двоих у войны, хотелось отобрать войну у этих двоих. 

Изъять оружие, выдать мольберты, кисти, акварель, собрать им багаж из вещей и людей, приносящих эмоции и чувства, отправить на миссию к краю мира, трехмерному полотну девственной природы, позволить рисовать, негромко переговариваться, слушать шум воды и листвы, смотреть на небо, дышать, жить. 

Как можно счастливее и как можно дальше от Пегги.

– К черту, – пожелала она Говарду и себе – на удачу, на то, чтобы сдержаться и не вернуться сюда в следующую ночь или любую другую.


End file.
